


MCYT HIGH

by NiaAnyah69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feral boys, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Minecraft, Multi, dream team, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like friend, older mcyts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaAnyah69/pseuds/NiaAnyah69
Summary: "hello there my name is Scottsmajor and welcome to mcyt high a school filled with minecraft youtuber a place to be who you are and make friends"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnapity - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> hi there this is my first book so it wont be the best i prolly wont update much

-Hannahxxrose pov-

here i am at a new school im so glad im not the only new kid this year ive talked to the other new kid he was nice i can tell he was nervous to his name was foolish we met in the parking garage we went to the principles office together 

"hello there my name is Scottsmajor and welcome to mcyt high a school where you can be who you wanna be without getting judged"  
"im guessing youre hannah and foolish?"

"yeah" i said nevously foolish simply noded his head

the principle was about to say something untill he was interrupted by the door opening  
2 kids walked in one was wearing a purple hoodie he had blondish grayish hair he also had purple eyes which was a bit weird bcs she has never seen anyone with purple eyes but who was she to say anything she had pink eyes the other kid had brown hair and greeen eyes and brown hair he was wearing a green cardigan she can tell he was young probably the same age as foolish

"ah purpled and tubbo" the 2 kids waved the purple ones wave had barely energy

"these two will show you oround the school" "hannah you will be going with purpled" the principal says while pointing at the one in a pruple hoodie "and foolish u will be going with tubbo" he says while pointing at the brown haired kid 

he gives us our schedules and then motioning for them to leave the room

i went with the purple eyed kid we walked through the halls i could tell he wasnt really a talker 

"so.." i say while trying to think of a conversation topic  
"why purpled?" i cringed at the topic i chose  
"my names not really purpled almost everyone here has a nick name and everyone uses it as long as its not cringy" he answers  
"wait so if you dont mind me asking whats youre real name?"  
"grayson." he says  
then we went back into silence

when the tour was over i went to my first class geography

i walk in i was a bit earlier than normal bcs i didnt wanna have the inconvenience of sitting in the middle of two friends

the bell rings and the class starts  
"hello children welcome to geography class today we have a new student joining us he name is hannah"  
he looks at me and motioning for me to come up  
'god why do i have to do this this is so embarrasing' i say in my head while walking up  
"um hi there my name is hannahrose but you can call me hannah"i say and when the teacher told me to sit i obeyed immediately

-time skip-

'ugh finally class is done' i checked my scedule and saw i had science so i walked there i was a bit lost considering the fact this is my first day

i was early again even if i got lost i sat down saw a girl looking at me she had blonde and short hair wearing a black jacket with a gray sweather underneath she looked at her friends one with black and light brown hair and a creeper hoodie the other had brown hair and a red vest with white underneath

they whispered for a bit before walking over to me the short haired girl said "hi my names nihacu but you can call me niki" she holds her hand up i shake it 'she seems nice' i think "are you new here?" she says "um yeah my names hannah" "nice to meet you" "this is minx" she says pointing at the girl with a creeper hoodie "and this is puffy" she says now pointing at the girl with brown hair 'they seem nice' i think "do you wanna come sit with us at lunch" niki says "uhh yeah sure" i say 'have i made friends already' 

-the bell rings-  
"hello children my welcome to math class my name is thinknoodles" i was glad he didnt make me introduce my self

\--time skip to lunch--

'welp its time for lunch should i go sit with niki? where even is she' while i was walking i saw niki and her friends with a few more people  
niki saw me and waved i walked up to her slowly trying my best not to embarrass myself

"hey guys this is hannah she's on of the new kid's" the other's waved at me "hi my names willbur" a guy said he had brown hair and wearing a white cardigan and cream jeans "and this is tommy tubbo and ranboo" one kid was wearing a white and red shirt with jeans and another wearing a floral shirt he had green and red eyes he also had black and white hair and pretty tall and i knew who the other kid was it was the kid at the principles office  
"hi there" tubbo says "im the one named tommy" the one in red and white says "and im the one named ranboo" the tall one says

"well let go to lunch" minx says

ranboo and niki chuckled and walked to lunch

while they were at lunch there was another group

and tommy yelled "oi bitch over here" to them the group chuckled and sat in the table next to them  
then i saw foolish i was kinda confused bcs hes in the same year as tommy tubbo and ranboo  
he was alone then tubbo waved at him "foolish here" he smiled and sat with them "meet foolish hes new like hannah" tubbo says everyone introduced themselves including the group next to them  
i learned their names dream,badboyhalo/bbh,georgenotfound,sapnap,antfrost,punz

"do you guys wanna hang out after school" niki says  
"sure" everyone says  
"hannah foolish?" niki says  
"sure" foolish said and i simply nodded  
"cool can i have youre number?" niki says "yeah sure" i say niki hands me her phone and i put my number in it and gave it back to her i saw foolish gave tubbo his phone number "thx we'll add u to the gc" "wait what gc" tommy says "oh no.." dream says "uh its for the older kids" george says trying to save the gc from tommy little did he know tommy snatched tubbos phone "Hey!!" tubbo says tommy scrolls through his contacts and saw a group gc "WHY AM I NOT IN HERE" he shouts "because its only for mature people" dream says everyone lets out a laugh "IM A BIG MAN" tommy shouts again "fine whatever well add you after school" "good" tommy says sassily the group lets out another laugh

'wow that was a great first day'


	2. after school at the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they're just at the mall and hanging out into different groups karlnapity will be in this

-niki's pov-

i was in the parking lot with puffy waiting for the others we were getting impatient so puffy texted in the group chat

-captainpuffy  
were are yall?

-justaminx  
omw

-purpled  
just to be clear were going to the mall right?

-nihachu  
yup :D

-astellic  
im here where are yall

i look up and saw astellic purpled and walli i waved over to them we waited for everyone for like 10 minutes 

"finally" purpled says

"sorry im late" hannah says

"its fine" i say 

"guys this is hannah and foolish foolish hannah this is everyone" willbur says

"hi im karl and this is quackity" karl says quackity waves

"and this is astellic and walli" purpled says the mentioned people waves

"hi" hannah says simply

"alright lets go" puffy says

we walked into the mall and split up i went to hot topic with minx hannah and puffy

"waddaya think" minx says as she comes out the dressing room she was wearing a black blouse with jeans and silver chains 

"ooooo i like it" i says

"maybe with a skirt?" hannah says

"wait yeah that would look so good on you" puffy says

puffy stood up and came back with two skirts one in white and another in pink she hands them to minx

"get me some white jeans" minx says  
i stand up and comes back with white jeans 

minx puts them on and shows them and i was in awe she looked so pretty

"i love it" hannah says

-purpled pov-

i went with astellic and walli astellic dragged me and walli to go clothe shopping 

"waddaya think" she says

"idk and idc" purpled says

astellic sighs "ugh i should've went with niki"

"true" walli says

"whatever im gonna pay and we can go to the arcade" astellic says

we stand up and waited for astellic to pay when she did we headed over to the arcade

-Karl's pov-

i dragged sapnap and quackity to forever 21 

"can we go pleaseeeeee" sapnap whines while carrying 7 pieces of clothing 

"nope" i say while giggling 

quackity was just giggling while picking up a jacket and putting it on top of sapnap "this looks cute on you" then putting it on the pile of clothes on sapnaps forearm 

"uggh" sapnap says jokingly

"fine we can do what you wanna after i pay" i says giggling again "FINNALLY" sapnap says joyfully he didnt hate going clothe shopping with his boyfriends bcs he got to see them in cute clothes but sometimes he likes to do what he wants to do first 

after karl payed "ok what do you wanna do" i says "food court then movie" sapnap says "ok lets go" quackity says they went to the food court and ate then watched a movie 

-foolish pov-

'yknow i just got into a new school and im already adopted into a friend group life is good'  
me and willbur was watching tommy and tubbo fight over something stupid in the food court then we saw karl quackity and sapnap 

"hey guys" karl says "hello lover birds" willbur says karl and quackity giggles i was confused "oh foolish did you know these guys are dating" tubbo says  
'well that was straight forward or should i say gay forward get it? cus theyre talking obout a gay couple' i snapped out of my thoughts "no i did not but they are kinda sus" the group laughed "well we gtg we have a movie to watch" karl says "byee" everyone says "alright mates waddaya wanna do" willbur says "idk arcade?" tubbo says "YEAHHHH LETS GO" tommy shouts making the group laughed 

we were at the arcade willbur and tommy were fighting obout some game they played me and tubbo just laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARLNAPITY IS A SHIP I WILL DIE WITH seriously idk any other shops in a mall other than clothing stores arcade food court and movies and idk what normal straight guys do at the mall i am so sorry btw if the others aren't here they're at home yes foolish and hannah got adopted really quickly


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> TW ABUSE

-TUBBO'S POV

me and tommy are just messing with ranboo then tommy brought up a interesting topic "hey boob boy how come u never come with us to the mall or to just hang out after school?" i nodded looking at him in confusion and ranboo just stood there awkwardly (🧍♂️) he looked how do i say it uncomfortable? "u dont have to answer if u dont wanna" i said because i didntt want him to be uncomfy "lets just go to class.." tommy says trying to change the subject ranboo nodded i was.... concerned? 

\---RANBOO POV AFTER SCHOOL---

'why did tommy ask me a bout the thing do they actually care?' 'no why would they im just a worthless freak' i sighed and walked into the house 

and there they were my 'mom' and.. dad and sister i guess 

"look its the hybrid freak" my 'sister' said my mom and dad simply laughed i looked down at the floor and walked to my room tbh its not even a room it was the size of a queen size bed and a bed on the floor and my uniform on the floor 'why me why do i have to live like this' 'well tbh i dont even have to live' 'why am i still here?' i was soon snapped out of my daze by my drunk father with ofcourse a beer bottle and he threw it at me "look runt you're grandparents are gonna come over soon so u better stay here and act like u dont exist'' he says kicking me after "y-yes sir" i say weakly  
"you have some time to go outside lets hope u dont come back" my dad says my mom and sister laughed "o okay" is all i say then they left the room 'i cant keep living like surely not' i grabbed a backpack and ofcourse it had a tracker they put it in there just incase i tried to go to the police they always make my go outside during the rain because im sorta allergic to rain 

i went outside surely enough they were at the window.. laughing' this was the worst rain i ever experienced it was leaving bruises i gotta do something because if i didn't surely enough i actually wont come back i thought and i knew what i was gonna do would get me in a lot of trouble but that was better than dying.. or that was what most people would think

i remembered tubbo was throwing a small party with the friend group but i denied but he told me i could come over whenever so.. i guess so i walked away from the house i took a small look back to the window they looked pissed i was scared but kept walking 'where did this confidence come from?' 

i kept walking to tubbos house and knocked on the door  
"RANBOOO!" tubbo yelled "hey" i said then chuckling then i saw tommy foolish willbur techno and phil walking down the stairs "geez man ur so wet" he says after pulling away from our hug "wait.. ranboo arent u allergic to water?" philza says with concern i can tell everyone was concerned to after philza said that 'god i wish theyd forget' "heh yeah" i say then rubbing the back of my head  
"then whyd youre parents let you walk through the rain" techno said "oh they didnt but i insisted" i say "ranboo youre a horrible liar" philza says "no im not ure just great at telling when people are lying" i chuckled "srsly boob are u ok?" tommy says "im fine" i say "no youre not" tubbo say's 'shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit' "ok we can talk obout this later let me get you cleaned up" philza says "fine but were not gonna drop this" techno said i sighed in relief and let philza drag me by the arm  
"ranboo srsly are u ok? u know u can tell us" phil says looking at my arm i then saw his eye grow wide 'god i shouldve cleaned my arms' "ranboo.. who did this" he says "owh i just dropped my glass" i say trying to lie "ranboo.." then i started to panic the room suddenly got darker i didnt even realize i was crying "if you dont wanna talk obout it its fine" phil says the guilt was clear through his voice i just collapsed on to his shoulder he rubbed circles on to my back it was.. soothing? "its ok man im sorry" and then i heard someone come in through the door "a-are you guys ok?" i can tell it was tubbo he walked up to us clearly concerned " i-im sorry" i sayed " why are you sorry?" tubbo says he was clearly confused i would to tbh then another door opened "hey are u guys o-" "kay" it was techno i soon enough calmed down 

"i i h ave to go" i saw while calming down " "No!" tubbo says everyone looked at him "im not gonna let you go back there while its raining and im not gonna let the people who did this to you make things worst" he said  
philza look at him in agreement and techno just 🧍♂️  
then i remembered 'M m My backpack wh-where is it" "its outside ill go get it" techno says  
he then came back with my backpack i took it and showed them the tracker philza looked at it in disgust tubbo looked confused and techno looked like he was obout to kill someone

when tubbo realised what it was he took it out of my hands and ran out me and everyone else was confused

-TUBBO POV-

i realised it was a tracker i grabbed it out of ranboos arms and ran into my room disturbing tommy willbur and foolish who were having a conversation "how is he tubbo?" willbur said i simply ignored them and ran to my computer i looked at it analyzing the brand and then putting it on my computer the others oround me looked at me confused i hacked the tracker and saw who have been tracking ranboo i copied the adress and looked at tommy and willbur "so bassically there was a tracker on ranboos backpack and i used my computer to track whos been tracking ranboo and heres the adress" i explained "wait so some creep has been stalking boo boy?" tommy said "well i dont think its some creep i think its his parents" i say "what" willbur said "ok so bassically you know how everytime going out is mentioned oroun ranboo and he acts weird?" i say "yeah" tommy says "im starting to think his family is.. yknow.." i say "wait so u think his parents are?" willbur said "abusive? yeah" i said "WHAT" tommy yells anger visible in his voice 

"does techno know?" willbur says concerned "yeah.." i say "lets go back down u got the address right" tommy says "yeah" i replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED  
> this probably doesn't make sense lol
> 
> and if there any other TW's u would like me to add please tell me
> 
> i made another fic called journal its based of dsmp!ranboo written through his book thing :)  
> (its not related to this fic)


	4. Helped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:MENTION OF ALCOHOL

-NO ONE'S POV

Tubbo tommy and willbur ran down to where ranboo phil and techno where tubbo motioned for techno and Phil to leave ranboo alone when they left tubbo said

"I know where they live" "what now" phil said "technology" he said simply and proudly "well where do they live?" Techno said tubbo let's them look at his phone to where the address was and they all looked at eachother and nodded

-RANBOO POV-

'i have to get out of here I'm such an idiot I've ruined everything everyone left because of me the other stayed just because they pitied me' i then went down to grab my bag and looked for a window 'ugh why does this room not have a window' i say in my head while looking for a way out 

'aha' i think while looking at a vent 'should i really go through there? How do I know it won't be a dead end wait that's not how vent wor-' i was soon snapped out of my daze by tubbo opening the door

"RANBOOOOOO" he said dragging out the o i chuckled "you're gonna stay here while we take care of some business" tubbo said "what? No i can't" i say confused 'why do they care so much' "yes yes u can and u will" tommy said "wait what kind of business?" I say "my family's business" tubbo said calmly "but you're family is a-" i said then getting cut off by tubbo "i know i know theyre the mafia" he said in a joking tone it's true he's family is a mafia which is quite surprising for someone so sweet "well since they're the mafia i now make u stay in this house untill my family finish they're business" he says proudly i chuckled at the tone he said that in "yeah yeah prince mafia" i say jokingly "welp boob ure gonna stay here with us while tubbo and his family do they're stuff" tommy said "wait why and to who?" I said "that's not the problem right now memory boi" tubbo said "welp imma gonna head out and tell my family obout these guys it'll probably be done by tomorrow" tubbo said calmly "guys...." I said 

"Fine we'll tell u what it's obout if you tell us why you came here while it was raining and there's a tracker in you're backpack" phil said sternly "w-w-well u see i just snuck out and the tracker leads to my phone i i was just testing it out" i said while shaking but then techno took out my phone and looked through it "hmm while looking at you're phone theres no tracker app may i ask how were Suppost to see it?" Techno said 'they know might as well fess up' "o ok fine they are alcoholic but they're nice and it's normal" "No it's not" tubbo said "yes it is" i said "then why does none of our families do that?"tommy said "we well i guess families are just different" i said still shaking "ranboo.. that isn't normal they're manipulating you.."phil said in a calming tone but it didn't work i just broke down again my tears making my face burn up the room kept getting darker and darker and eventually...

-TUBBO POV-

"PHIL WHAT HAPPENED" i said panicking techno then pulled me and tommy into a hug willbur helping phil with ranboo

"He's ok don't worry" phil said "HES PASSED OUT PHIL" tommy said i was... Scared?

"Yes but he's ok" phil said i was going to say something before I was interrupted by the front door opening "who's that" tommy said 

"I I I'll go check" i said still scared for ranboo "I'll come with u" techno said me and techno walked out of the maids room and to the living room there I saw my dad and my sister

"Hey tubbo how's the party going" schlatt said "not good" i said "what why?" My sister lani said "umm I'll tell u guys later but I have a proposition"

-RANBOO POV-

"RANBOO YOURE AWAKE" tommy said "hi" i said still dizzy "u ok mate?" Philza said "yeah just dizzy Wheres tubbo?" Then the door opened "MEMORY BOI" Tubbo shouted happily "hi" i said "sorry obout pressuring u last night" the small one said "what happened last night?" I said "oh yeah you're horrible memory" willbur said "so.. we know obout u're family" tommy said "what obout them?" I asked "mate u wanna stay with any of us for the week?" Philza sighed "wh why?" I said i knew what they were talking obout "ranboo we know we can help" Tubbo said sympathy clear in his voice "w well i should tell them first" i said "ranboo.." wilbur sighed "f fine but who am I staying with?" "ME" Tubbo said loudly and happily i just chuckled maybe I'm gonna enjoy this week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes schlatt is the father and lani is tubbo's sister ofc I still dk who to make the mom I could just make schlatt single idk feel free to give me ideas on who to make schlatts spouse and no it can't be quackity bcs i already made karlnapity cannon


End file.
